


О Слоун

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	О Слоун

— А ты не думала о том, чтобы углубить ваши отношения? — спросил как-то Ракс.

Тогда Адея недоверчиво покосилась на него и переспросила:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Перенеси их в горизонтальную плоскость, — ответил Ракс, целуя Адею в висок.

Идея смущала.

Слоун доверяла ей. А пытаться залезть к адмиралу в койку было рискованно: да, можно получить ещё больше доверия, но можно было и легко разрушить всё, что между ними было.

Слоун ей доверяла. Адея уже видела Слоун спящей, довольной, мокрой, голой… Впервые увидев адмирала обнажённой, Адея смутилась. Она слишком привыкла к белому кителю, контрастировавшему с тёмной кожей Слоун. Но без этого белого Слоун была только прекрасней, решительней.

И всё же, Слоун мешала Раксу. Она была слишком харизматичной, чтобы люди за ней не пошли, слишком правильной для того, чтобы вести остатки Империи в будущее, и слишком независимой, чтобы Галлиус Ракс мог её контролировать.

Иногда Адея сомневалась, что заняла в этом конфликте правильную сторону. В этом конфликте, о котором Слоун, вероятно, ещё даже не догадывалась. Адее бы никогда не пришлось выбирать сторону, не будь она помощницей адмирала. Адея могла бы отказаться, но Ракс нашёл бы себе другого исполнителя. Адея могла бы предупредить Слоун.

Слоун переодевалась, стоя у зеркала. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще: просто сказать «Ракс собирается тебя убить», или «Ракс что-то планирует», или хотя бы просто «Не доверяй Раксу». Но это привело бы к ряду вопросов. Адее пришлось бы оправдываться, объяснять всю сложность взаимоотношений с Раксом. Она могла бы объяснить, но после этого уже не смогла бы остаться на стороне Слоун, стоять в её каюте, прижимая к груди датапад, и смотреть, как адмирал застёгивает китель.

Если Рей Слоун всё-таки предстоит умереть, Адея хотела бы остаться с ней до самого конца. Если Рей Слоун всё-таки предстоит умереть, Адея Райт сама сделает это.


End file.
